


For The First Time Of Many

by Oxytreza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Times, Foursome, Getting Together, Hand Job, M/M, Polyamorous Relationships, alternative universe, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/pseuds/Oxytreza
Summary: "Things aren’t awkward since the kiss. It was a friendly, playful kiss between two friends in a show for their boyfriends.However, they are definitively something, very much there and sitting in the middle of the four of them. It’s not uncomfortable either nor weird, it’s just. There. And it is incredibly harder to ignore as time goes on.It’s in the way Reiner is looking at Marco and Jean over the rim of his mug at breakfast, before glancing to Berthold, and in the way Berthold looks right back at him, it’s in the way Jean’s arms are tight around Marco’s body when they fall asleep, filled with a sensation they can’t quite put a finger on."In which there's a good amount of beer bottles, a kiss, and a king sized bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago, and since I'm in a huge SNK mood a the time, I decided to pick it up, edit it a little, and finish it!  
> Thanks to Beejay for the proof-reading.  
> Also, I never got around liking the Bertolt spelling I've seen around, so I'm personally sticking with the first one I saw, which is Berthold.

It started with a game. Or, more exactly, some sort of joke to shut Reiner and Jean up. (Which, let’s be honest, was how most things started in this house.) 

It also involved alcohol and a bet, a fine mix that often leads to things you could regret in the morning. 

(At least no awful tattoos appeared that night, which is, in Marco’s mind, a win.)

 

"Bet they would."

"Bet they wouldn’t."

"Guys, we’re, like. Right here. In front of you."

Reiner grinned at Marco from his spot on the sofa, the red one, the one he and Berthold had brought from their old place into the new flat they rented when the four of them agreed on being roommates. Sitting across from him on the second couch, Berthold and Marco, a coffee table in the middle, currently littered with an empty pizza box, beer bottles, Reiner’s feet, crossed at the ankles, and one vodka bottle.

Jean is sitting next to Reiner, cheeks pink with alcohol and eyes a little glassy. While Marco and Berthold are certainly less inebriated, Marco feels pleasantly buzzed, enough to be more amused than annoyed by their respectives boyfriend’s antics. Though it’s always hard to tell with Berthold being the ever quiet type, Marco also knows him enough to see a similar feeling in the tall brunet’s eyes. 

The bet the two blonds are referencing so vehemently is about kissing, or more precisely, kissing between Marco and Berthold. Reiner mentioned it’d be hot, with that shit-eating grin they’re all so familiar with, then Jean grumbled about how it’d never happen, so Reiner pressed the matter and Jean, after some prying (Marco could see his somewhat possessive boyfriend’s fidgeting at the admission), agreed that yes, indeed, it would be hot. He wasn’t looking at Marco when he said so, and definitively wasn’t looking at Berthold either, instead contemplating the rim of his near empty bottle. 

"We can hear what you’re saying, you know." Berthold murmured, directing Reiner’s attention to him. Not that the big blonde was trying to be subtle about his little fantasy. 

"I sure hope so, love." Reiner purred, and Berthold flushed, before casting a glance at Marco for help. 

"Maybe," chuckled the smaller brunet, "We can have a word to say in the matter?" To be perfectly honest, the idea was rather fun to think of. Kissing Berthold wasn’t exactly the worse thing he got offered to think about.

"Yeah Reiner, you can’t just throw ideas around and expect everyone to agree with you." interjected Jean lamely, muffled around the rim of his bottle.

"Hey, just five secondes ago you seemed pretty onboard!" Reiner turned back to Jean, and more banter started. It was usual, and a classic of the duo Reiner-Jean (The Bi-Blonde, in opposite to the Brunet Duet, as their friends nicknamed them).

Berthold sighed, but Marco could see a smile tug at the corner of his lips. He’s having as much fun as the freckled young man is, Marco can tell. So he has an idea.  

Everything that followed after that evening, and the years that were to come, all of that were consequences on that single idea Marco had that night. He would muse, a long time later, that if he hadn’t been just on this side of being drunk, he probably wouldn’t have done it, and every day he thanks whatever’s up there for  _letting_  him act upon that idea. Because all of this, all of what he has now, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

What he did, was nudge Berthold in the arm, scoot closer, and grin up to him: "Wanna shut them up?"

And Berthold just smiled back and laughed quietly, before answering: "That would be nice, yes."

To this day, Marco still doesn’t know if he meant to shut them up or the kiss he knew they were about to share. 

It did shut them up very efficiently, though. 

 

It’s two weeks later after that eventful night, the empty bottles are stored in the corner of the kitchen they all end up before someone take them down to the glass container, the pizza box went to the trash, and two small hangovers were nursed the day after. 

It’s nearing midnight, the rooms dark except for the square of lights cut by the windows and the neon signs in the street. In one of the bedrooms, the one on the right when you enter the corridor leading to the living area, Jean and Marco’s bedroom, Marco is lonely and cold in their bed. His boyfriend is doing the late night shift with Reiner at the retail store they’re working at, and Marco is getting tired of looking at the wall. His thoughts are wandering on their own and, unsurprisingly, they go back to that kiss he shared with Bert two weeks ago, the softness of his lips, the tiny noises he made, the taste of alcohol, and above all, the weight of Jean’s eyes, burning with something that was definitively _not_  jealousy.

He kicks back the covers and gets up, feet padding gently on the floorboard. The house is silent save for a barking dog across the street when he walks down the corridor and knocks softly on Berthold and Reiner’s bedroom door, the one on the left.

The reply doesn’t come right away, so Marco is about to return to his own room when a quiet "Come in." stops him in his retreat.

Berthold is sitting in bed, knees propped up with a book resting open on them. He’s looking at Marco with a not so surprised face to see him on his doorstep this late at night.

"Sorry," Marco smiles sheepishly, rubbing his arm, "I can't sleep."

Berthold shakes his head, before biting his lip briefly. Marco suddenly thinks about how lovely it had been to suck on that full, soft lip, and the gasp it has elicited on the other couch.

"It's okay, me neither." Bert finally replies, his voice a little too soft, but the corners of his lips are upturned, which is invitation enough for Marco to gesture to the bed.

"Can I..." He stops, though, and Berthold closes his book before folding his hands on his laps, legs falling in a crossed position under the covers. Green eyes are assessing him very carefully, and Marco shifts his weight. Despite the fact Berthold plays with his card very close to his chest and doesn’t let people easily in, he’s very good at reading people, and this is not an exception. Marco knows he’s as open as Berthold’s book was a couple seconds ago. 

Things aren’t awkward since the kiss. It was a friendly, playful kiss between two friends in a show for their boyfriends. 

However, they are definitively _something_ , very much there and sitting in the middle of the four of them. It’s not uncomfortable either nor weird, it’s just. There. And it is incredibly harder to ignore as time goes on.

It’s in the way Reiner is looking at Marco and Jean over the rim of his mug at breakfast, before glancing to Berthold, and in the way Berthold looks right back at him, it’s in the way Jean’s arms are tight around Marco’s body when they fall asleep, filled with a sensation they can’t quite put a finger on. 

Back in the moment, Berthold is tilting his head, inviting Marco to finish his sentence, and the freckled brunet shifts his weight again. He’s not sure if he’s about to cross a line or not with his next sentence.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? The bed feels too empty." he finally breathes, face expectant and hopeful. He might have known the giant brunet for a couple years now, but his boundaries and limits are something Jean and Marco are still figuring out sometimes. Marco suspects even _Reiner_  is still learning some of them.

To the smaller man’s relief, Berthold’s face softens, and a gentle smile appears on his mouth, along with a pink tint on his cheeks. "Yeah, sure." He murmurs, moving from the middle of the bed to the side to make room for Marco.

Once he’s settled next to Berthold, Marco suddenly thinks he should somewhat feel guilty regarding Jean, but he finds he doesn’t. Its feels a little weird, and he’s panicking more about that lack of sensation than the sensation itself. But Marco knows Jean like the back of his hand, has seen how Jean was looking at him, at Berthold and Reiner, ever since his boyfriend kissed Reiner’s. In the end, it doesn’t feel like betrayal. And if he misunderstood, well. It’s only sleeping next to each other. Jean might have a little possessive streak, but not so overboard he wouldn’t accept this. 

Marco loves Jean. Loves him with every fiber of his being, every cell. He’s sure of that. He knows that like he knows the sun is hot and the sea is wet. But something is tugging at his stomach now when he looks at the other couple, as if that kiss opened a hidden gate they weren’t aware of inside their home, and it’s now flooding their lives with unknown liquid.

But it doesn’t feel like they’re about to drown, on the contrary. 

They’re facing each other in the big bed, and it’s almost comical how Berthold put both his hands flat under his head, like a child imitating the concept of sleeping. Marco can feel the other man is still studying him, and he wonders if Berthold is reading the situation the same as he is. 

A rare thing, Berthold is the one who breaks the silence: "Reiner talks a lot about our kiss." The pink of his cheeks darken and he says this, and his eyes quickly shift to his right before going back to Marco’s face.

Not really surprised by the remark, Marco chuckles. "Yeah, I know Jean thinks about it too. He isn’t too vocal about it, but…" He rubs the bridge of his nose again, an old habit. "I know him."

Berthold nods, and Marco fiddles with a thread on the peacock blue comforter before adding: "I think about it, too." 

Berthold’s slight blush goes on full mode, green eyes flickering on the side again before this time settling on the pillows between their heads. "I do too." he confesses, clearly heating up under Marco’s gaze.

"We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to." Marco quickly supplies, eager not to put his friend at unease. He puts a reassuring hand on Bert’s shoulder, making those intense green eyes jump back to his face. The tall man is as quick to answer, tumbling a little on his words.

"N-No, it’s fine! I mean." He pauses, breathing through his nose and rolling half on his back, one hand threading through his dark bangs, exposing his forehead. "We _have_  to talk about it, don’t we? And not just the two of us."

He had a point. Marco is glad he’s not the only one to seem to think there is something to discuss here. "It wasn’t just a kiss, was it." He propped his chin on his hand, looking down at Berthold, who is now studying the ceiling. 

There’s a silence, and finally Berthold answers, voice soft. "I don’t think so, no." He hesitates, eyes darting toward the corner of the room where Reiner leaves his clothes on a chair. "I think Reiner feels the same, too."

"Is it a good thing?" comes Marco’s next question, and Berthold’s eyes slide back to him. "A good thing. A very good thing even." he says seriously, and Marco believes him, because no one can read Reiner as well as Berthold. 

The muscled blonde may look like he’s wearing his heart on his sleeve, but few are the ones who know the real Reiner is hiding in plain sight. He’s an extrovert with a tightly sealed heart, and Berthold might be the only person Marco is aware of that has full access to this heart. Reiner and Berthold’s relationship, as far as Marco knows, goes deep, deeper than anyone he knows. They grew up together, and the only person who shared their history and is able to have a good read of both of them is Annie, but she’s as private about them and their past and she is about herself. 

"How does Jean feels about this?" asks Berthold, moving his arm so his head would rest on the meat of his bent elbow.

Marco ponders this, fingers worrying the peacock thread again. "I think he likes what’s happening, but he’s confused that he does."

"What do you think is happening, exactly?" Berthold’s face is serious when he asks this, but there’s the shadow of a smile, and a flicker of hope, and Marco has an urge to touch him. Instead, he takes the time to weigh his words, careful to voice his thought in a way that would leave room to Berthold to backtrack if he needed to. 

"I think we all know what’s happening. The real question is, do you like what is happening?" God, this feels like walking on eggs. He’s ready to feel his nerves act up, but he’s relieved when Berthold nods immediately and rolls back to his side to face his friend. The space left between them is small, and it would only take a small amount of leaning forward to close that gap, seal their lips again. 

Marco wants to do it. He doesn’t. 

Berthold is looking at him closely, and there’s a vibe in the air, the same tension that hung above their heads for the past two weeks, and suddenly it hits Marco with full force: the desire isn’t settling only between the two of them, he wants Jean and Reiner here with them, it’s not a cheap drama where romance blossoms in another garden, it’s bigger, higher, more beautiful, more intense. Marco is nearly breathless with it, the need to have the four of them together, tied together by the tendrils of their affection. It’s romantic tension.

Spurred by the sudden realization, Marco scoots closer, raising a hand to cup Berthold’s face, bringing their noses together. Bert's breath hitches, and soft green met warm caramel when they looked into each other's eyes.

"Are we really going to do this?" He whispers, staring intently at Marco, eyes wide and a little shiny. 

"Do you want to do it?" replies the smaller man, studying the other's face. Berthold looks a little nervous, but with a touch of eagerness. He wants it. Still, he doesn’t answer right away, always in delay when it comes to voicing his opinions or his preferences.

"I want to do it if everyone is comfortable with it." Berthold finally responded, and Marco nods, their lips so, so close, but not touching. Marco is dying to kiss him again, but it doesn’t sit right with him, right now is not the time. So he tucks his head under Berthold’s chin, cuddling close to him. The taller man tenses a few seconds before relaxing and circling Marco’s body with his arms. "Is this okay?" whispers Marco, admittedly a little belatedly. Berthold can be skittish about his personal space, and Marco regrets not thinking about it before jumping into his arms. But there’s a hum coming deep from Berthold’s chest, and his voice is deeper from this vantage point when he replies, fidgeting a little: "Yeah. It’s okay."

It’s a little awkward at first, as expected when you’re holding a body you’re not used to (and Marco suspects Berthold never held anyone but Reiner in his entire life), but they fall in stride easily, just like they always did, from the moment they met to this point in time, just like when they walk back together from Uni, when they cook together, when they read together at the library. Marco feels a little privileged to be one of the few people Berthold actually lets in his rather tight circle of really close friends. While he can get along just well with most people orbiting around their group, he can count on the fingers of one hand the person he considers particularly precious to him.

It’s also a little awkward because the tension is still there, crackling like electricity above them, like negative space in-between the lines of their bodies, not quite pressed together but burning at the couple points of contact they’re sharing, the flat of their thighs, their chest, Marco’s cheek against the warm skin on Berthold’s neck. But Marco wants to wait, wants Jean to be there, wants to feel his arms tangling with Berthold’s around him, he wants Reiner to fills the space with his unmistakable presence, wants to see how pretty the contrast between Berthold’s tan skin and Jean’s fair tone would be when they would link their fingers together. So, for now, he settles down the best he can and closes his eyes. 

 

It’s the jingle of keys in the front lock that wakes Marco up. He startles a little, because he is not expecting Berthold’s face to be this close, and especially not to be awake, eyes wide and dark in the shadows, looking at the bedroom door. They can make out soft murmurs from the entryway, the sound of coats being shed and hung by the door. The bedroom door isn’t fully closed, so there’s a ray of light coming in and cutting through the dark, zigzagging up the bed and casting a golden glow on the side of the two man’s faces.

Berthold’s heart is pounding, Marco realizes, their chests close enough he can feel it in his own ribcage. His own heart rate is speeding up as well, but he’s not exactly worried either. He just knows, they both know, this is the moment everything will tip one way or another.

He hears the door of the other bedroom open and close, before up comes Jean’s voice, too low to understand the words but sounding bewildered nonetheless. Then the rumble of Reiner’s voice, and footsteps. A shadow outline itself at the door, before it opens, and Marco watches Berthold’s neck bob up and down as he swallows.

But Reiner’s voice is gentle and sweet when he comes up by the bed and caresses Berthold’s shoulder, inviting him to half turn, away from Marco and up toward his boyfriend: "Hey baby…Sorry, did we wake you?" Reiner murmurs, bending down to kiss Berthold on the forehead.

Berthold hums and shakes his head, one hand coming up to lace his fingers with Reiner’s. He briefly peeks at Marco, prompting Reiner to direct his attention on the freckled brunet. "Fancy seeing you here, mister." he drawls out, a lopsided grin appearing on his lips. 

Marco can’t help but flush a little, chuckling, before finally, finally, looking toward the door, which he was avoiding carefully up until now. He’s not sure if he would be ready for the look on Jean’s face if it’s not the one he’s hoping to see, not ready to leave the bed and…

Jean is standing in the doorway, just inside the threshold of the room, and his cheeks are very very pink, his eyes very very wide and pinned on Marco, shining even in the dark room. He looks a little lost, like he always does when he’s facing something new, but he doesn’t hesitate to move toward the bed once Marco is looking his way. 

He stands there a little awkwardly, taking the hand Marco is offering him, and glances at Reiner, before quickly averting his gaze when he realizes the bigger blond is undressing, dropping his jeans and shirt on the ground before sliding into bed behind Berthold, strong muscular arms already winding around the taller man.

They’re all looking at Jean now, and Marco can see his throat working around his dry throat. He’s looking for the right words, but, as usual, it’s Reiner who finds them before he does: "So you’re coming or what?"

And just like that. 

It’s like someone had been holding their breath and are suddenly releasing it, a big whoosh of air, a shift in the room. Jean is pulling his t-shirt off his head and shucking out of his pants, before climbing into bed behind Marco, in a mirror image of Berthold and Reiner. His lips presses against the back of Marco’s neck, and his arms circle his waist, fingers lacing on his stomach. 

Reiner is looking at them, clearly smiling from behind Berthold’s shoulder, one hand trailing up Berthold’s abs, lightly pushing up the soft cotton of the navy t-shirt the dark haired man wears to sleep. Berthold clicks his tongue in return, gently smacking Reiner’s hand. "Reiner." he says flatly, eyes darting to the couple in front of them. 

"Mmh?" Reiner feigns not understanding the warning, cuddling close to his boyfriend, eyes still on the two others, more particularly Jean. Marco can’t see his boyfriend’s face, but he feels him tensing against his back, feels his breath puff on his skin in what sounds like a choked snort. 

"Reiner, what are you doing." Berthold’s voice is taking a note of urgency as the blonde’s hand is now entirely under his shirt, but even as he curls his long fingers around Reiner’s wrist, he doesn’t actually make any attempt to pry him off. 

"What we all know is supposed to happen now." replies Reiner, his voice a little raspy, and Marco gasps as Jean’s mouth suddenly open on his neck and sucks at the skin. "God." he whispers, face turning in the pillow. There’s suddenly a hand holding his and when he turns his head again, Berthold is watching him intently. "Is this okay? Are we doing this?" he asks softly, and it’s clear that the same question is painted all over Reiner’s face, the two of them eager to deliver but ready to stop if they can spot an ounce of hesitation in the coupe in front of them. 

It’s up to Marco and Jean now. 

Marco cranes his neck to check on Jean. His boyfriend is looking back at him, cheeks flushed and his eyes still a little wide, but earnest. Marco doesn’t even have to actually ask, because Jean just says: "Yeah. Yeah, I want it." He glances at the other couple and adds casually, like an afterthought that just occurred to him: "You should kiss Berthold again." 

Marco’s breath catches in his throat (and he hears the same sound coming from the aforementioned man), skin flushing under Jean’s intense gaze, shifting from Marco’s face to Berthold’s and back again. Jean’s front is hot against his back, and Marco swallows audibly. Jean speaks again, his voice an octave lower, nearly at the pitch that drives Marco crazy when he’s whispering dirty things in his ear: "It was really hot."

And that’s all Marco needs, turning to Berthold with a small noise, Berthold who welcomes him with open arms and lips, burning against his and feeling so, so good and so, so right. 

"Fuck." breathes Reiner, his hand still under Bert’s shirt and now stuck between the two brunet’s fronts. There’s a replying grunt from Jean, whose own hands are now clamped on Marco’s hips, fingers twitching, and the noises only spurs the two kissing men on.

It’s different and alike from the first time. The feeling of each other’s lips is familiar, the bump of their noses, the puffs of air on their cheeks, but where it had been soft and a little cautious then, it’s now wet and hot and _desperate_.

Berthold moans when he felt Marco’s fingers cup his face to deepen the kiss, tongue lovingly asking for more, and he happily grants the request, mouth opening and head tilting to accommodate Marco’s face against his. He hears another grunt from behind him, and the next thing he knows is that Reiner removed his hand from his under shirt, sliding it down until he can grab the back of Marco’s knee, pull his leg up and around Berthold’s waist. Marco gasps at that, breaking the kiss, but he doesn’t have the time to pull himself together as Jean's chest is suddenly pressed between his shoulder blades and his mouth is sucking at the junction between his neck and shoulder and Marco _keens_.

He’s getting aroused faster than he ever can recall in his life and it’s making his head spin. 

With the new leverage Reiner offered him by pulling his leg, he grounds down his hips against Berthold’s, and yes, they’re both hard now and they both moan when their erection brush together.

"Oh God." wheezes Berthold, hands fluttering around Marco’s hips, as if not daring to actually touch him, but when Marco pushes against him again with an encouraging noise, he grips the freckled man’s ass with both hands, trapping their cocks pressed together between their stomachs. 

From the corner of his eye, Marco can see Reiner pressing forward and growling playfully in Berthold’s ear: "Having fun, baby?" The answer is a fervent nod and one hand letting go of Marco’s ass to go grapple desperately for the blond’s. Berthold brings him closer, moans when he realizes the blonde is rock hard in his underwear and now pressing against his ass.

Jean is hard, too, and Marco obliges with a tilt of his hips, slotting the curve of his backside with Jean’s sharp hips. He’s rewarded with a moan on Jean’s part, two hands gripping his hips and a hard cock rubbing on the cleft of his ass through soft cotton.

Reiner is looking at them over Berthold's shoulder, honey eyes dark and intense, when Jean moans: "Fuck, Marco, babe, you look so good like this."

Marcos hums, laughing when he answers: "Like what?" He’s punished for his tease with a bite on his shoulder, and he yelps, arching further into Jean. "Like you’re gonna be fucked any minute by three guys." Jean growls, and Marco whines, needing to close his eyes so he doesn’t get overwhelmed by the idea. He feels Jean’s breath before his tongue, tracing the shell of his ear and sucking on the lobe, knowing very well how weak in the knees it’ll turn Marco.

When Marco opens his eyes again, Reiner’s hand is down Bert's sweat pants and very clearly jerking him off slowly, the dark haired man’s face hidden in his pillow to muffle his moans. His other hand is tight on the blonde's thigh, finger flexing and twitching, hips minutely tilting in time with his boyfriend’s hand. He jerks when Reiner licks his neck, up the tantalizing column of tan skin, ending with a gentle bite on the corner of his jaw, and the pillow isn’t enough to silence his high pitched whine.

It's honestly almost too hot, too erotic, to see Reiner and Berthold so close, right in front of them, making out and touching, gasping, moaning, while Jean is right _there_  and doing the same with him. Reiner is now shamelessly rutting against the curve of Berthold's ass, slow and deep in a grind that is clearly driving Berthold mad, turning him a deep shade of red, flushed down to the chest. The tall lanky man is far from being coy though, as he’s as shamelessly pushing back onto his boyfriend’s cock, murmuring encouragement, his hot from being pushed into the pillow. 

It's not really a secret that Berthold is a profuse talker in bed (you don't live with a couple without catching shreds of their intimacy at some point), but witnessing it is another ordeal altogether. The brunet is talking just on this side of too low so Marco can't quite make everything, but it seems effective on Reiner, who’s shoving at Berthold so hard it pushes the two brunets pressed against each other again, eliciting a twin moan from them. Berthold’s hands immediately comes up to tangle in Marco’s hair as his mouth seeks a kiss Marco is happy to offer. Behind him, Reiner's hand disappears between his and his boyfriend’s hips, soon followed by a rustle of fabric and a sigh of relief from the blonde.

Berthold arches into his lover with a lewd sound, but his eyes aren’t leaving Marco's flushed face. He smiles, small and shy but genuine, and Marco smiles right back, electricity coursing trough him. In his back, Jean is mouthing at his neck and shoulders, and he feels the ashen blonde's lips smile against his skin as well, no doubt catching Bert's expression.

 

All of their underwear are still on, but now damp and uncomfortably tight and Marco is relieved to feel Jean fighting with the hem of his boxer brief, mumbling about how they are in the way. He drags them down the curve of Marco’s ass, his own still clothed cock rubbing against the skin. Marco is about to help him to push them off, but Berthold surprises him by doing it himself, pawning at the fabric and wrapping slender fingers around the flesh as soon as it’s free. Marco’s breath catches in his throat, hips stuttering, caught between the pleasure of the contact and the unfamiliarity of Berthold’s hand, but it’s is soon replaced by Jean’s, pumping him steadily and panting in his ear. His own underwear is now nowhere to be felt and it’s his cock that Marco can feel rubbing against his asscheeks in a delicious slide of skin on skin, timed with the movement of his wrist and punctuated by a small groans with each of his thrusts.

On the other side of the bed, Marco thinks Reiner might be very well fingering Berthold. The tall man is shaking hard and his hips are shifting, not quite thrusting back but very close to. His mouth is open on beautiful whimpers, a tiny string of "Yes, yes, oh yes" escaping his lips. He’s so gorgeous Marco has to bite his lip and swallow. He’s nearly light-headed at how fast the blood in his head is rushing in his cock, making him even more painfully hard. 

He’s so caught up in watching the couple in front of him that he almost doesn’t notice his own boyfriend, palming at the head of his cock and grunting in his ear. "Enjoying the show, babe? Turns you on to watch Bert like that?"

He kisses him then, sloppy and wet and Reiner growls at the sight, and he must have curled his fingers just right because Berthold shivers hard, a louder cry that he’s helpless to muffle escaping him.

The tension is rising, coiling between the four of them and their heavy breathing, the sensation of crackling electricity back above them and Marco is dizzy with it, he wants to touch everything, to kiss everyone, he wants to be fucked and be held and used and loved when he suddenly realizes that he already has all this, always /had/. The balance they have reached after all these months of cohabitation had boiled down to such easy going and happy relationship it just seems like the most logical and natural thing for them to become something.... More. 

It feels so right it knocks Marco sideway and breathless. He keens, trying to push back against Jean and press forward against Berthold at the same time, trying to put his hands on everyone and he registers dimly Reiner is touching him too now, a large burning hand on his ribs, tracing bones and caressing soft flesh.

Hot air seems to tense above the bed, stretching more and more like a rubber band until Jean whispers in his neck, loud enough for his words to hang above them and to make the tension _snaps_  into raw, carnal lust:

"F-Fuck, Marco, I want to see you with Berthold's cock in your ass so badly, babe."

It makes Berthold _jerk_  and moans so loudly he has to turn his face back into the pillow, attempting to hide how much the idea turns him on. It's no luck with Reiner though, who gently grabs his chin and makes him face forward once again.

"Don't hide, gorgeous. Let them see how much you wanna fuck Marco." He purrs, and Jean swears at that, hips bucking into his boyfriend's thighs. 

Berthold lets out a new moan, louder, eyes squeezed shut, and Reiner takes the opportunity to push two fingers in his mouth, keeping it open and two seconds away from making him drool.

"That's right," the blonde keeps going, eyes trained on the two men in front of him but his word for his writhing boyfriend, "Let out those pretty noises, show'em how amazing you sound when you're crazy with pleasure."

"Oh god." whispers Marco, hands grasping for Berthold, anything, his hips, his hands, his shoulder or his chest. They kiss, not minding Reiner's fingers between their mouthes and the smaller of the two rasps against the other's lips: "I want it, want you inside me while I suck Reiner's cock and Jean _watches_ , want it, need it, Berthold, f-fuck…"

There's a symphony of moans at that, and Marco's really glad that Jean seems to be very on board with that idea, if the way he's desperately rutting against him is any indication. He's doing those tiny grunts Marco knows means he's really turned on, and is starting to unravel.

They probably won't try out this fantastic idea tonight then. 

Not with the way Jean's panting in his ear "Close, so close, b-baby fuck" and started fucking his thighs, which Marco helpfully went on with, pressing his legs together and sticking his ass out, while Jean's hand is stroking him faster and he can feel himself get closer and closer to the edge. 

Not with the way Reiner rolled on his back and pulled Berthold on top of him, his back to his chest and there's no doubt now he's fingering him, which kind of impresses Marco because he's not sure when, or if, he heard the lube cap, but Berthold's taking it so easily, hips riding his boyfriend's hand and back arching oh so prettily. One of his hand is reaching back, fingers sliding between Reiner’s short blond locks and the other is clutching at the strong thigh under his. Reiner's other hand, on his part, is trailing burning paths on the dark haired man's chest and stomach, pressing him to his muscular chest before sliding down and running along the inside of tanned thighs, prying them open, inviting Berthold to expose himself.

"Are you going to come untouched for me, sweetheart?" Cooes Reiner in Berthold's neck and the taller man doesn’t miss a beat in nodding enthusiastically, hips rolling with practiced motion.

It takes a while for Marco to register that Bert's hovering hand toward him is for him to take, but he finally does, lacing their fingers together and resting their hands between the two couples.

Marco watches, mesmerized, at the arch of Berthold's body, the way his tanned skin shines with sweat, how his throat works on mewls and swallows (he's half disappointed when Reiner cups the column of Bert's neck in his hand, but he guesses he's not the only one who have a thing for the brunet's neck), how his chest rise and fall so fast around heavy breath and panting.

He knows Jean is watching too, and knows that Reiner knows they're both watching because he turns to them and smiles, warm, open and happy in a way that differs so much from his usual smirk that Marco almost come right here and there. Berthold beats him to it, though.

"R-reiner, Reiner...! Reiner, darling, don't stop, I'm coming, c-coming, _coming_!"

He whimpers loudly and his back arches and tenses so fast Marco wonders if he didn’t hear it crack. Berthold does hold his promise to come untouched, thick ropes painting his skin from his stomach to his collarbones, and Reiner growls in appreciation. So does Jean, biting on Marco's shoulder to muffle himself, eyes never leaving Berthold's twitching body, slowly coming down from his orgasm. Reiner is pressing rewarding kisses to his lover's skin, praising him in soft murmurs of "such a good boy, so good for me, love." And Bert is shivering, breathing heavily, but smiling, radiant in a way Marco's only seen very rarely.

A sharp spike of pleasure coursing along his spine distracts him from the couple before him. Jean is now jerking him faster, a little bit rougher, and growling right in his ear. "Come on, baby, are you close? Are you gonna come? Come for us, Marco, c'mon, c'mon..." And the brown haired man gasps, eyes squeezing shut. He is close, and he didn't even notice, too warped up in the show he was witnessing. He arches against Jean, whimpers of "Yes, yes, yes, Jean, Jean, _Jean_!" tumbling from his parted lips. There's a happy low chuckle from Reiner, not mocking but appreciating, and a small sound from Berthold, whose fingers are still tied up with Marco’s and he's squeezing gently, encouraging him to let go.

He does with a long moan and a sob of a mixed garble of their three names. Jean keeps stroking him trough his orgasm, whining against his shoulder, and it takes a second for Marco to register the insides of his thighs are now sleek and wet,  sticky with his boyfriend's come.

Gasping to regain his breath, he turns his head pliantly when Jean cups his jaw and kisses him, slow and a little sloppy and he chuckles when Jean grumbles against his mouth "Goddamn."

When he comes down enough to take in his surrounding, he realizes Berthold rearranged himself between Reiner's legs, stroking him deftly but watching the panting couple. Marco grins at him, and Berthold smiles back, eyes albeit a little unfocused. Jean rearranged himself, now spooning Marco tightly and putting his chin on his shoulder to watch the show about to begin, his breath slowly evening out.

Reiner is watching them as well, acting as if his hips weren't gently moving with the motion of Bert's hand. A sharp but practiced twist of the wrist made him focus on his boyfriend with a sharp intake of breath, one hand threading through silky dark brown hair. "B-Bertl, baby, would you...?"

He apparently doesn’t need to finish his sentence, because Berthold is already dipping down and (both Marco and Jean gasp in surprise and arousal) swallowing him to the base in one go, deep throating him as easily as he would be breathing air.

"Wow" Jean breathes, clearly amazed, and Reiner exhales a laugh while his head knocks back against the headboard. Berthold’s eyes are now closed, and he's burying his nose in blonde curls with a happy hum, obtaining a jerk under him and a groan for his efforts. 

Reiner’s large hand closed in a fist around the dark hair between his legs and he shoots a shaky smile to the other pair, breath shortening quickly. "Bertl’s oral skills are completely insane. Sorry, I maybe should have let you guys try it out first, but I," a pause and a buck of his hips, a very loud moan from Berthold who's clearly enjoying himself, "I just can't get enough of his mouth, a-ah, fuck, jesus, Bertl." He drawls, fingers sliding down the sweet oval shape of his boyfriend's face. His smile changes in a smirk when he looks back to Marco and Jean. "Next time though, I promise. I'm sure Bertl right here would love to suck you off both. Isn’t that right, love?"  

Prompted, Berthold opened his eyes, immediately going to Marco and Jean, and he nods, not even bothering to pull off his boyfriend's dick. His long fingers are wrapped around the thick base, and he's kneeling in such a position that his ass is sticking up in the air. Marco's eyes trail along his spine, shoulders to lower back, and he thinks of Jean there, fucking Berthold by behind and using his hips as leverage to pull him on his cock, just like he does when Marco needs a rough fuck and to be held down and pinned and _fucked raw_. 

He shudders in pleasure at the idea, but so does Jean, who breathes "Fuck babe, that's so hot." while Berthold lets out a sharp loud whine, eyes still trained on the two of them, and Marco realizes he spoke aloud.

Flushed red, he grins sheepishly at Reiner, but the blond doesn’t seem to object to the idea. Chuckling, he glances at Jean. "Yeah, that’d be pretty awesome." he purrs, gaze going back to Berthold and no doubt imagining the same thing as Marco did a minute ago.

His smile is soon cut by a sharp gasp and he has to close his eyes, missing the way Berthold is looking straight at him and swallowing around his cock steadily, cheeks hollowing. Marco watches in awe how the brunet’s throat is working around Reiner’ girth, which is far from being on the small side.

"Fuck babe, gonna make me come. 'M close." The blonde muttered, eyes sliding back open and fingers gently combing trough dark hair. "Take it for me, sweetheart. So good. You're so good. I love you Berthold." He cooes, low and purring, and Berthold visibly glows with happiness, spurred into sucking harder, bobbing his head faster.

Jean and Marco are cuddling tightly now, looking at the scene with gentle caressing hands and small kisses against cooling skin. As arousing as it is, they're too tired to really get into it again, and are just as happy to enjoy the show. 

It is soon to be over anyway, considering how Reiner is steadily fucking Berthold’s mouth now, mouth open on rough pants and his head thrown back on the pillow. He’s beautiful like this, and Marco is so glad he’s able to discover that side of their friends he can feel warmth blossom in his chest.

Both of Reiner’s hands are tight on Bert's hair now, and he's babbling in a hushed voice string of praises for his boyfriend. He suddenly gasps loudly and groans, hands stilling on the dark head. "Fuck" is all he says before coming down the brunet's throat, who happily swallows, nose nuzzling his lover's pelvis.

Marco stares at the way the muscles of Reiner’s stomach tense and twitch from the orgasm, then looks at Bert's face, open and at ease, eyes never leaving Reiner, and the warmth in his chest swells into affection. Once again, it hits him how right all of this feels, and he smiles when Berthold sits up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, before crawling in the space between Marco and Reiner.

Jean's hand immediately shots up to touch him for the first time of the night, and the tips of his fingers slide against damp skin, down his arm, up his chest, palm curling to cup the side of his neck, then his cheeks, leaving Berthold nuzzling into the touch with a happy sigh. Marco, comfortable nestled between his boyfriend and Berthold, reaches ahead of him and tugs Reiner closer, inviting him to sandwich tightly the taller man between the two of them. He also takes Reiner’s hand and sets it on his own hips, while Jeans seems content with leaving his palm resting on Berthold’s chest, pressing where he can feel his heart slowing down.

 

They're a sweaty line of men after a bit of settling, their breath slowly reducing from panting to a more even pattern. 

There's a silence, and finally Jean's voice, rough around the edge, pipes up: "Well, that happened."

Reiner’s laughing is a low rumble, relaxed and happy, while Berthold’s chuckle is light and pleased. Marco twisted, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I'm glad it did" he murmurs, settling back down between Jean and Berthold. "Never said I wasn’t." Jean mumbles, half muffled by Marco’s freckled skin. Reiner was now back to pressing himself against his boyfriend's back, moving his hand from Marco’s waist to reach past him and touch Jean, a simple line from his ribs to the middle of his thigh. Jean jumps, it’s tiny but it’s there, Marco feels it, but the blonde relaxes, enjoying the bigger man’s touch. When Reiner settles back, warm palm back on Marco’s skin, he sneaks his other elbow under Bert's head to use as a pillow, in a practiced motion that implies it's a regular routine for them.

There's a silence, a comfortable one, where they just all look at each other. Sleep is starting to take its toll, Berthold nuzzling into Reiner's arm, and there's a muffled hum from the blonde, already drifting. Marco cuddles into Jean, smiling at the other brunet as he intertwined their fingers together, sighing happily into the pillow.

 

They know they will have to talk about this in the morning, but for now, it is not urgent. 

Marco is just thankful Bert and Reiner have a king sized bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you appreciated. :3c


End file.
